To Trust My Love
by AngelaVargas1
Summary: Summary's Inside... GerIta, SpaMano, OcxOC... This is my First Time so be nice... I accept Few OCs you can throw your if you want... PM them to me not in the Reviews Okay? I'm a nice Person if you're nice to me... Further announcement will be posted soon,Da? ( J ) Oh ! it's an Alpha/Beta/Omega AU ! \( ヮ )૭
**TO TRUST MY LOVE**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY…ONLY THIS STORY.**

 **SUMMARY:**

 **AFTER WHAT HAPPENED TO THEIR GRANDPA THE VARGAS BROTHERS HAD FLED TO THE WILDERNESS FOR PROTECTION, KNOWING THAT THE WOODS IS NOT ENOUGH TO PROTECT THEM, ENGEL HAD TO STEP UP AND DEFY HIS NATURE AS AN OMEGA… WITH HIS ILL VIEW AGAINST THE ALPHAS IT'S EITHER 'FAMILY OR OMEGA', HE FOR ONE WILL NOT GIVE UP HIS BROTHERS… HE WON'T LET THOSE DAMNED ALPHAS GET THEIR HANDS ON HIS BROTHERS, NOT BY A LONG SHOT… BUT… ARE ALL ALPHAS THE SAME? WERE THEY THE SAME AS THOSE ALPHAS WHO RAVAGED THEIR GRANDFATHER AND KILLED HIM?**

 **PAIRINGS: GerIta, SpaMano, SuFin… OC x OC.**

 **PROLOGUE**

In the beginning, at the times of the medieval ages, there once was a kingdom led by the Beilschmidt, the royal family that had been formed by its founder many centuries ago. Alphas and omegas lived together peacefully, in harmony in this fair world they lived in. The kingdom was free of corruption, of war, and the people who reside in this kingdom were as happy as can be. Everybody helped each other, and in this way, the separation between the rich and the poor was non-existent. It was a place anyone would dream living in, and travellers, both alphas and omegas from many lands travelled far and wide to search for this kingdom and to reside onto in.

It was quiet, peaceful, a perfect place to raise young babies that were bore by omegas. This peace didn't last forever when a dreadful famine struck across the land. Water was limited, and the price for wheat or any kind of meat was rising high. While the rich and the royal family never suffered from this dreadful famine, all of those who were poor suffered hard, which caused a big decrease on both alpha and omega kind alike. When the famine passed, it was found that the last omega male of the kingdom that belonged to a poor family had passed, and the whole kingdom itself was stuck on separation between alpha males and omega females.

These things did not last long when betas from another land sought to help out the population of the kingdom, and though it helped rebuild the kingdom to its former glory, it never helped out to recover the recovery of omega males. The birth of each and every omega and beta-alike were ordered by the king to be recorded, as the kingdom still sought out for an omega male, for the recovery of the whole kind itself. Decades and centuries passed, and still, though births were recorded, there was still no record of an omega male being born.

Until one day, a new rumour began spreading throughout the entire kingdom. People gossiped without any cease, about how there had been a sightings of a Tribe of Male Omegas in the deep woods of Ytalia. The news spread so quickly that it even reached to King Beilschmidt's ears. When the word had arrived to him, he had set out something that had people fighting over each other, that whoever finds this tribes of male omegas would get a huge sum of money from the king himself.

But also there was a Legend… a Legend of an Omega that Defies its own Nature as a Submissive… no he will not submit to any Alphas will nor will roll over.

 **~/ PAGE BREAK! /~**

"GYAAAHHHH!"

Agonized screams could be heard throughout the Dark Forest of Ytalia, as its Forest Floor were littered with dead Bodies of the intruders that came too close to the Omega Tribesmen's Territory. A Lone Figure stood as the Last Intruder Meets its Fate, a Man with Long Black Hair tied into a half ponytail, wearing only his Black Robes and Twin Blades stained with blood in his Hands.

"You don't have to kill them you know." A Cheerful Voice called out from the shadows. "You just have to warn them as usual, Engel."

The said man turned and glared at his Twin Brother.

"Would they listen if you tell them to leave? I don't think so, Angelo." He sheathed his swords and stalked back to the Tribe. "How was the Hunt?"

"Yao, Luci, Matthew and I Caught Two Stags, Four Rabbits and some Wild Fowls, We Found some Wild Vegetables too… it'll last for about Two Days, since the Chickens Laid Eggs Yesterday food won't be a Problem for at least a Little While." Angelo answered following his Ever Stern Brother back to the Tribe.

The Said Tribe lives up in the safety of the Trees, they build houses at the thick trunks and branches away from the ground. The People of the Tribe were wise and experienced enough to avoid Alphas, they too had bad experience with Alphas and fled to the Woods Stumbling at the once Little Home of the Vargas, as Years had passed the Humble Home Turned into a Tribe Protected by those Omegas who were Capable of Withstanding against the Alphas Commands, so far there are few who were able to do so. When things go for the worst, the Cave Nearby is the Last Resort for an escape route.

The List of all Male Omegas Were:

Feliciano Vargas

Lovino Vargas

Angelo Vargas

Arthur Kirkland

Roderich Edelstein

Yao Wang

Matthew Williams

Tino Väinämöinen

Emil Steilson

Lukas Bondevik

Luciano Vargas

Flavio Vargas

Oliver Kirkland

The List Goes On… the Growing Population of the Tribe escalates Very Slowly but Surely, But the Life of the Tribe is Not Smooth sailing either despite those Tall, Thorn Edged Fences. The Tribe had to Fight off any Renegade Alphas that Trespasses The Forest and threatens the Tribe, some were wise enough to stay away and just impose their irresistible scent until one of the Omegas break and come out. Sadly the Tribe is Protected by a Rebellious Omega strong enough to Resist the Charms of the Alpha Scent. Everyone in the Tribe knows the Experience that the Vargas Brothers had went through and they can relate to them.

 **[PRESENT TIME]**

The Giant Wooden Gate Closed as Two Familiar Figures Entered… Feliciano the ever cheerful little Omega glomped his Eldest Brother who in return pat the young brunettes head but still careful with the curl though.

"Ve~! Big Brother's Home~!" Feli cried out repeatedly until Lovino had to drag him off.

"Idiota, stop that!" Lovino looked at his Older Brother up and down then scowled. "How many did you killed this time?"

"About 20 more or less, some fled after seeing my shadow." Engel said flatly. "Is everything good here while I'm away?"

Before Lovino could answer an Angry Brit came spouting curses as another of his Magical attempt combusted yet again. Angelo raised a brow

"You have to ask?"

Shrugging Engel headed for his House which is stationed on the Ground for an easy action if needed. Flavio chirped upon the Elder of the Family returned

"I have the Baths Ready, do you want a massage?"

Engel shot him a distrustful stare, Flavio chuckled all too happily and waved off

"I'm not Angelo who often grope you in the baths."

"Whatever…" Engel grumbled all he want is a Bath a peaceful no groping bath.

Dipping at the warm water Engel massaged his aching shoulder careful with the Recent wounds he received from fighting, People Outside the Forest are getting desperate and bold but it's nothing that he had ever handled.

"The People Outside the Forest are getting desperate are they?" Flavio asked dropping his cheerful façade upon seeing the wounds and scars that his Older Brother bears.

"Indeed, whatever their want from us I'm not willing to give it up after what they have done to Grandpa… I will never forgive them." Engel hissed combing his long silky hair.

"The Fences won't hold them any further if more of them are coming I fear that they'll be sending Soldiers to catch us." Angelo stated as he joined in.

"They can try…" Engel shot back. "I'm not surrendering that easily."

"Brother we know that you're fearless, but think about it. You have People to Lead, what will Happen if You Die." Angelo sighed.

"I appoint you as the New Leader then." Engel huffed.

"Brother…" Angelo sighed.

 **[BEILSCHMIDT CASTLE]**

The King sighed once again rubbing his temple

"That's the 50th Group died attempting to enter the Forest, Several Renegades have been found mutilated and castrated as well." The Head Knight Reported.

"What are we going to do, it seems the Legend is Real after all." One of the Nobles asked sighing. "If this continues how are we going to return the Balance if this So Called Legendary Omega that Defies the Alphas is around."

"Summon Gilbert, Lucifer and Ludwig… I want to have a word with them." King Aldrich called out. (A/N: King Aldrich is Germania)

Not long after, a Young Man with Long Golden Hair, Blue Eyes and Pale Complexion arrived First.

"You called uncle?" The young man asked.

"Lucifer where's your Cousins?" King Aldrich asked firmly.

"They're on their way uncle." The said Young Man answered.

Soon the Door Opened revealing a Man with Silver Hair and Red Eyes along with the Sun Gold Hair and Sky Blue Eyes Entered.

"The Awesome me has arrived~!" The Albino called out proudly.

* * *

 **How was it? This is my First Fic Review and tell me if I should continue this…**

 **You can throw in your Oc… I'll accept few just PM Me…**

 **Here's the Bio**

 **Full Name: [Last Name] [First Name]**

 **Age:**

 **Status: [Alpha or Omega]**

 **Who would you like to be paired?: [If the character is Taken I'll Pair Your OC to a Different Character]**

 **Your OC's History:[Must Be Detailed so I can Type them when Your OC Meets his or her Partner]**

 **How Did you Meet Engel?: [Male Omegas Only, Must be Detailed and linked to your OC's History] (Unless you like Yaoi Fire away~!)**

 **How did you met your Partner for the First Time?**

 **Further questions will be asked soon… so PM Me Your OC Don't Put them on the Review Okay?**


End file.
